User talk:American Wrath
Congratulations for the beginning of your personal article. :) J Striker 11:45, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Why thank you sir :) American Wrath 11:48, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I am jealous of your active and seemingly friendly guild. image:anemos1.png Anemos 08:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Haha, thanks. We're always welcoming new members, even though we barely ever have room! PWNED Can I borrow your beetle? MiniHellKite 05:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) PSH NO!!... Well, ok I guess. American Wrath 07:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) zomg your letting him borrow a beetle o.o cani borrow that eternal blade then xD--Shadow Sin 23:56, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :You wish!American Wrath 01:19, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Image:Emerald1.jpg Uploaded for the Emerald Sword page, correct? Just want to make sure what it's being used for; someone already has a cropped version up for the weapon, I'll delete the bigger one if it's not needed for anything. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Go ahead and get rid of it if you like, mate. American Wrath 21:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Sig This is where I test my sigs.-American Wrath|Talk 03:18, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :This is my new one-American Wrath//Talk 07:38, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::This latest sig is really...really long... O_o One thing you might consider is using a shortcut for all the fonts, as in (will use parentheses instead of the pointed brackets): (font color="red")'''Am(font color="blue")er(/font)ic(font color="blue")an(/font) Wr....etc(/font). I hope you get the idea. This way, you're only repeating "blue" over and over, and "red" encompasses the whole thing and only ends in the very end (shown in bold). This will make your sig code about 30%-40% shorter. RoseOfKali 04:48, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh awesome, I hadn't thought of that. Will do it as soon as possible.-American Wrath//Talk 04:55, 19 March 2008 (UTC) hey If interested, I can help you get acclimated into the world of PvP. It seems like you have potential, unlike many people I have seen. Vent/Mic and an open mind is req. We'll try you in TA sometime. (I have never done this before; friend suggested it) '''IGN: Readem Is Win --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 03:46, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Ok sounds awesome. I've been doing TA/RA for a few months and have been doing HA for the past week (almost r3). Feel free to contact in game.-American Wrath|Talk 03:47, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Fixed Your userpage RT 06:56, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Tyvm, what was wrong?-American Wrath|Talk 06:59, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Hail and well met. That aside, your sig is too long. Takes up a crapload of space. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:37, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, takes up 4 lines at 800*600 res RT | Talk 14:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::800*600 = Fail. 1204*826 ftw. —♥May♥Wick♥ 14:49, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::GW:SIGN states that the sig must be no more than 3 ines at 800*600 res. Even if you are in a higher, I changed my res RT | Talk 14:54, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll change it ASAP, sorry for the extra line(s) of inconvenience. I'm a nub sigger so don't be hatin'.-American Wrath//Talk 18:12, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, as long as you change it, we wont bite --- -- (s)talkpage 18:19, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Maybe my uber long sig was just a way to get attention from GW Veterans. Something to chew on.-American Wrath//Talk 18:28, 21 March 2008 (UTC) -AmericanWrath//Talk 22:45, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Howdy I fought you in HA like 4 times (we were sway) lol I only had 2 fame and they let me join now I have 12 and it was a r7+Sway team roflmao xD they said they would kick me but too tired <.< Lost-Blue 17:26, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Nice. Sway fails EPICALLY. I can't wait til they nerf that, I'm tired of beating it.-AmericanWrath//Talk 17:29, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::lol we got 9 fame in like an hour, I was happy, sadly I am never getting fame ever again and I've been playing for 1 year xD and yeah you owned us like 2x but we beat you guys once. Lost-Blue 17:30, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::Our team was a group of PvE only guys who were bored from our alliance. I wouldn't expect us to win at all, yet we made it to halls :)-AmericanWrath//Talk 17:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::lol nice we made it to Halls everytime but twice and we were like (-) this close to winning but idk they said the runner did it too early or something and then they faced their allaince mates and helped them win. O>o lol I hope they don't hate me and let me ha again, twas fun. Lost-Blue 17:36, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Sig According to GW:SIGN your sig is breaking it because: A) too long B) uses small tags Since shadow isnt here to Nazi you about it.. Eh. —♥May♥Wick♥ 17:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay, apologies, after talking to viper I was wrong, you're allowed to use small tags, but its still too long. —♥May♥Wick♥ 17:41, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::I changed it and thought it was ok. I'll get to it before I post again, then. Sorry for the horrid inconvenience that it causes, I know all of Wiki has been very upset by it. -AmericanWrath//Talk 17:46, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hardly =P. Shadow is a sig nazi, so I'm sparing you being annoyed by him. —♥May♥Wick♥(T)/ 17:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Be that as it may, there is now purple on my page. I'm not sure what to think of this.-AmericanWrath//Talk 17:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::You are allowed to selectively purge your talk page of Warwick's comments, if that suits your fancy. 00:41, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Resetting indent, Can you teach me how to make a sig o.o Please o.o--Shadow Sin 00:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) A burning question Hi.....um yeah....would you hold it against me if I said that you are my idol? Shark Ranger Guy 00:28, 24 March 2008 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy :For what reason?American Wrath 01:39, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Cause you are like....SO much better than me, and I want to strive to be like you. And I want me some ecto stacks! Shark Ranger Guy 21:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Poke Hey its paladin of taurus. Thought Id follow up after seeing you on gw XD Anyways yes, LaZy is the fail, they say its r1 in guild ladder... some noob was saying this after he said he beat all campaigns, though enamaled shields were "uber rare" and complained and moaned and bitched after I beat his ass with my intelligence I wield like a bat >.> Anyways hit me up sometime so I can join your guild xD Getting bored of HA and thought I'd get some max titles and go back to UW and FoW farming --Shadow Sin 22:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Oops, the anon was me, thought I'd redo it. Also, teach me how to make a good userpage and a siggy :3 :My page isn't that great haha. But yeah, most def on the guild invite. What rank are you in HA?American Wrath 22:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::2 ._. My infusing is 2/10 but my RC is like 7/10. Have vent and everything XD We were supposed to alliance with Farming Zaishen keYs but our contact left their alliance, and when I was in 13th, the leader zarthius kicked me for being homosexual >.> --Shadow Sin 03:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hey When you have time, would you please either add me on Guild Wars (Warwick of Troy) or specify an Email in your preferances - Thanks! :) — Warw/Wick 10:09, 27 April 2008 (UTC) WTF Return I'm back bitches.American Wrath 05:29, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)